The invention relates to firearms such as rifles and shotguns. More specifically, the novel structure is a forend member that can compatibly receive different types of receivers or actions. Presently conventional individual rifle stocks are peculiar to their own individual actions. These rifle stocks only fit the shape of that particular action.
The firearm receiver is also known as an action. A few of the different types of actions would be Hawa-Weatherby type action, the 50 caliber Barrett action, a Winchester action, a Remington 700 action, etc. These different kinds of actions can be purchased separately from the specific individual stock that is normally required for that specific action.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel elongated forend member that can be assembled with any one of a multitude of existing firearm actions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel elongated forend member that can have anyone of many different types of sliders and butt stocks assembled to the rear of the forend member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel elongated forend member that can be injection molded or milled from a metal billet such as aluminum.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel elongated forend member having a distinct modern appearance.